happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Reunion/Chapter 2
This article is about the second chapter of the Esequiel and Skipper: Spy Forces episode "Reunion". Plot (Back at Paulet Island, Esequiel plan a visit to Charles' house as Esequiel drive his kart on the way to Charles' house) *Esequiel: I wonder what's with Charles today. I bet he's not having a stroke or something like burning up another recipe. (Back at Charles' house, Charles close the fridge while sitting on his snow puddle) *Charles: Ah, a fresh day without those noisy neighbors. *Esequiel: *knock on the door* *Charles: My god. Esequiel. *open the door* What? *Esequiel: Charles, let me come inside. There are a few things we need to talk about. *Charles: What? (At the garage, Charles close the door as he and Esequiel take a look on certain things around the area) *Esequiel: I just wanted to let you know about the shard situation two years ago. *Charles: No! Heck no! No more shards! Ever! In my house. *Esequiel: The shards never came into your house. I was referring to the ones that attacked the penguin worlds two years back then. *Charles: No shard can sneak into my house. Ever. *Esequiel: I hope everyone stay safe in Antarctica. Just letting you know that everyone is going to be secured when predators come this way. *Charles: I'm still gonna stay at home. *Esequiel: When Mumble protect the world, we're going to protect it together with Montay, Shippo and Josesito. *Charles: What? We can't fly. *Esequiel: You don't have to save the world. You can stay at home and relax whatever you want. *Charles: I'll take it from here. No matter what. *Esequiel: Keep it in touch. *Charles: Nah. *Esequiel: I'm just playing with you. We have been best friends since elementary. *Charles: Elementary? That's for babies. Are you a baby? *Esequiel: No one in Paulet Island is a baby. *Charles: Every year, we have Mating Season and Mating Season is the time for the mommies to mate the daddies. And they have eggs. *Esequiel: I think you need a jump start. *Charles: Who cares? Just get out. *Esequiel: Any day now, i'm just going to take a hike. *Charles: Ha ha ha. I'm drinking some water. *Esequiel: See ya Charles. I'm just going to check on the leader of the island. *Charles: Pheff. *Esequiel: By the way, if you need anything, just come by to the lab. *Charles: Go on. *Esequiel: *leave and close the door* *Charles: I'll make a fish sandwich. (Back at Cape Adare, Montay watch over the beach with Cho Cho and Carlos) *Cho Cho: Yo. *Carlos: We wanted to stop by and say hello. *Montay: It's a nice day for everyone. I bet you guys are trying to catch the snowflakes during a blizzard. *Carlos: We were all covered in snow. We should've hide on the cave in the first place. *Montay: Hiding on the cave is way too hot. You'll sweat with cold water on your face like working out. *Carlos: No one work out on the beach. *Cho Cho: We just chill out for fun. *Montay: Wanna grab a shrimp? *Carlos: You wouldn't make us swim all the way to catch the shrimps. *Montay: No babies allowed to swim in the water. *Cho Cho: Leopard seals are in the water swiming. Do not cross. *Carlos: No one passes the line. I'm sorry, you must take the other way around. *Montay: Ha ha ha. Very funny. *Carlos: We're just roleplaying. *Montay: Roleplaying? Do i have to be space cowboy to roleplay? *Carlos: No need to dress up. *Montay: I wish we could make a tent just for games and roleplaying. *Cho Cho: We don't have things to build. We can go to a cave to set up a program. *Montay: The colony don't have plans for a program. Wanna go grab a snack? *Cho Cho: All we have is fish. It's the only snack, breakfast, lunch and dinner we have. *Montay: There's nothing else to eat in the world. *Carlos: Penguins can't eat pizza. That's all. *Montay: Let's get out of here. We'll talk more at home. *Carlos: Don't you wanna go surfing with the penguins? *Montay: No thank you. It's too risky to surf when the waves are big with the icebergs around. *Carlos: Never mind. Let's just go. *Cho Cho: Right behind you. *Montay: Time to feel the warm inside. (Inside of Montay's cave home) *Carlos: Ooooh, i am so warm up. *Montay: But the weather is cold for us and even everyone on the continent love the cold weather. *Cho Cho: Just leave it to them Montay. *Montay: Oh wait. My parents aren't home. What are we doing back here? *Carlos: Do you have other friends to hang out with? *Montay: Nah. Just you two. *Cho Cho: You said you have a friend named Aldo. Don't you wanna bring him over for fun? *Montay: He's too far away to come. *Carlos: Can we drink some water? *Montay: They're over the fridge. *Carlos: Fresh out of water. *Cho Cho: Open the fridge and get it with you. *Carlos: *open the fridge* Not a single taste of food. Ooh, water. *Montay: All the cups have water. Just grab them. *Carlos: Thiristy. *drink the water from the cup* Ah. *Montay: Are you better now? *Carlos: Yes i am. *Cho Cho: I'm going to drink myself a cup of water. *Montay: Go ahead. *Cho Cho: *drink the water from the cup* *Montay: Cho cho cho. *Cho Cho: Are you mocking me? *Montay: Uh...no. *Carlos: You better be. *Montay: What? What did i do? *Cho Cho: Are you pulling our feets? MORE TO COME Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Esequiel and Skipper: Spy Forces episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters